The Woman Who Loved Dante
by stridingcloud91
Summary: A human woman is truly, madly, deeply in love with Dante. How will he cope with her obsession when a powerful Demon general arrives in the Human World with plans that involve Dante? Includes the seriousness of war and the silliness of extreme crushes.
1. Scarier Than Demons

Everyone knew that the half-human half-demon Dante was a cocky demon hunter. It became a surprise to everyone when a human woman fell in love with this cocky demon hunter.

Dante was sitting in his chair with his feet on the table. He was patiently tapping his fingers waiting for something. "Where the hell is she?!" Dante yelled impatiently. He jumped out of his chair and began moving for the door. He grabbed his coat, Rebellion, and Ebony and Ivory. He reached for the doorknob when it began turning. The door opened to reveal Lady. She looked at Dante holding in her laugh at how Dante was dressed up to go looking for her. "Going hunting?" she asked walking pass Dante. Dante turned around in shock that she came by late. Lady was looking around the shop and around the ceilings. "Just what the hell kept you so late Lady?" Dante asked. Lady chuckled and looked back at Dante. "Why? Couldn't wait for me to get here?" Lady asked seductively. "Whatever", Dante said shrugging it off. Lady chuckled and then became serious. "So what's this demon you've been telling me about?"

Dante walked back to his table and took the pictures that were laying there. He handed them to Lady. "These were dropped off at my doorstep a few days ago. I could've gotten them, but I was in the toilet". "Don't you mean on?" Lady asked. "No. In. Never let fat guys who just ate use your toilet. Anyway, whoever took these pictures caught something coming out of the ground. Recognize it?" Lady looked closer and she indeed did. "Temen-ni-gru?" she asked. "No. This little tower here is something different. Something I've only heard about, but never thought was true. Look at the last few pictures", Dante instructed. Lady flipped to the last three or so picutres and was shocked at what she saw. Her eyes widened in confusion and horror. "Dante...what is this?" She was staring at a picture that looked like it was taken from a hidden spot. The picture showed a man clad in black armor sitting on a throne that was being carried by four demons. Walking beside the throne were what looked like three regular humans. She couldn't get a good look. What shocked her was what was behind the throne. She noticed what looked like an army of horses and other demons carrying flags walking. She went to the other picture and she saw that one of the demons noticed the photographer. Each picutre from then had demons closing in on the photographer until it was just black. "But wait. I don't understand. If the demons attacked the photographer, who could have developed the pictures and sent them to you?" Lady asked. "How the hell should I know? I'm a hunter, not a rocket scientist".

Lady was looking at the pictures deeply. She was trying to figure out who it could've been. Dante was sitting quietly. "These demons", Dante said, "these aren't the ones we fought when your dad and my brother came around. No. These are way beyond demons. They could actually kill us", Dante said. "You make it sound bad", Lady said. "Are you kidding?! This is just getting better and better.I've never felt more exciting to kick some ass", Dante said. Lady began loading her weapons. "So when do we go hunting?" Lady asked. Dante began twirling Ebony and Ivory while walking towards the door. He turned around and looked back at Lady. "You disappoint me Lady. Could've sworn you knew me by now", Dante chuckled. Lady cracked a smile and scoffed and began walking towards the door. Dante was about to reach for the doorknob when it turned and it smacked Dante clear in the face. He didn't move a bit because it didn't hurt. Since he was close to the door, the person on the other side thought it was stuck and repeatedly tried to open it meaning it kept hitting Dante. Growling impatiently, Dante grabbed the door and looked to see who it was. There was no one.

"I get a minor headache over no one? Just great.", Dante said.

Dante and Lady went outside to Lady's new motorcycle. "Where were these pictures taken?" Lady asked. "Who knows?" Dante said. "Do any of these places look familiar?" Dante let out a sigh. "Lady, I barely know my way around my backyard. What in the hell makes you think I know what this city looks like if its even in this city?" "Ok then. We'll just go looking. That'll be fun", Lady said. Dante took out his gun and pointed it right behind Lady's head and let out a shot. "Just a hunch, but I think I got something that's going to keep you occupied for our little trip", Dante said. There were over 20 demons surrounding the two of them. From Hell Spawn to Spiders, they were all there. Dante noticed the keys to the motorcycle were in Lady's back pockets so he grabbed them but not without copping a bit of a feel.

Lady definantely felt it. She turned around and hit Dante with the butt of her gun. Dante chuckled. "I love a woman who hits back. Come on!" Dante shouted pulling her on the motorcycle. He sped off with Lady firing. "Do you mind if I do some stuff that will keep this fun?" Dante asked. "Depends. What?" Dante smilied. "Welcome to Demon Motorcycling 101 Lady!" Dante shouted. Dante grabbed Lady's hands and made sure they stayed on him. Dante rode up the wall and jumped off the bike with Lady still hanging on. She knew Dante was into this type of fooling around so she went with it. She fired off round afer round at the demons behind them. Dante fired with one hand while the other hand was on the brake lever. Dante swung the bike around below them and sat back on. They sped off. "Whoo!" Dante shouted, "Never felt better". Dante noticed someone standing in the middle of the road. Dante rode closer and sped to a stop a few inches from the person's foot. Dante got off the bike and looked at the person. "It's not safe to walk in the middle of the road don't you know?" Dante said. The man didn't respond. "Silent type huh?" He turned to Lady and whispered. "Make sure I **NEVER** become this type of person", he said. Lady noticed that the person had the same color hair and eyes as Dante. "Dante, look", she said. Dante looked at the person. "Whoa! Family resemblance. I didn't know Dad got that busy", Dante said.

The man had hair covering the majority of his face, but it was still short. It was somewhat spikey in the back. He was dressed in a white coat with a black shirt underneath and was wearing black pants. He was also carrying an enormous sword behind his back. It looked like something out of a video game. "So, you gonna speak and tell me why you stopped my ride?" Dante said. The man remained silent. Dante chuckled and turned his back. "Heheh alright. How about I shoot it out of you?" Dante said turning around with his guns drawn. Lady looked at Dante. "Dante!" she shouted. "He's a demon Lady. You'd do well to shoot him too", he said. To everyone's surpise, the "demon" pulled out guns of his own. They were almost the size of Ebony and Ivory. Lady drew her weapons and pointed them at the demon. The demon pointed a gun at each person. "Whoo!" Dante yelled. "Looks like we got a situation here. Who knew demons other than me liked guns? I always wanted to get into a firefight with some people", Dante said.

"You'll have to forgive Kagu", a voice called out. Dante and Lady looked up at the sky. They saw a figure drop down. Dante and Lady were shocked. "He's always had a fetish for human objects", the figure said. "Its you! From the pictue! The one on the chair!" Lady shouted. "So those were delivered to you", the figure said. "I feel that introductions are in order here. My name is Cepheus. This is Kagu Ciamct.Very soft spoken this one is". Dante still had his guns pointed. "Ah yes. The son of Sparda. Your legacy is well known", Cepheus said. Dante was not falling for it. Lady was wondering what he looked like because it was covered by a helmet that just black. "What are you doing here?" Dante asked. "That is my business I'm afraid. When it does eventually require you, I will tell you. Until then..." Cepheus formed three swords made of energy and shot them at Lady. Dante jumped in front and was strucked. Dante never felt this type of pain before. It was burning his flesh and boiling his blood. He screamed out in agony. Lady looked up and began firing at Cepheus. Each bullet bounced off his armor. "Pitiful mortal...", Cepheus said looking at Dante. "Your hope ends here!" he shouted. Cepheus looked and saw that the demons that were chasing Dante and Lady had finally caught up. Cepheus noticed that none stopped to bow at his feet. "Pathetic low class demons", Cepheus said angrily. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a pool of dust. Every one of them. Cepheus looked back at the screaming Dante and Lady. He chuckled.

"The end begins".

Cepheus and Kagu then vanished.

Lady carried Dante back to Devil May Cry and put him down on the floor. "C'mon Dante! Don't give up on me!" Lady shouted tearily. "God...damn it!" Dante shouted standing up. Lady was surprised. "Whoo, I should be taking making movies and not killing demons." Lady's tears turned to anger and then to embarrassment. "You idiot!" she yelled trying to hit Dante in the head. "Haha, missed me. I loved this in a woman. I hope you know that". "Why did you do that?! I thought you were actually in pain!" Lady shouted. "I was. For about three seconds. Think of it like this. He looks like a dragon, but he is just a pathetic weak falcon. I just wanted to see what he would do if I was in agony. And what do you know? He does a little show. Whoopie". Dante relinquished his weapons and his coat and sat in his chair. "I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to stay if you want". "Thanks", Lady said. "I think I will". "Well, if you get bored with this room, you can go into the back. There's a tv, couch, and a N64. Behind the times but who gives?" Dante then drifted off into sleep.

It was bright in the morning. Dante was still asleep blissfully unaware that he forgot to lock the front door. The door creaked open and woman walked in. She was wearing a coat and no shoes. She began approaching Dante. She walked to his side and removed her coat. She was just wearing a spaghetti-strap shirt. She bent over to look at Dante closer.

_'Awwww...Darling's sleeping!'_

Dante heard someone breathing and he opened his eyes. He saw a woman inches from his face. Dante backflipped out of his chair and kicked at the door Lady was staying in. "Lady! Get the hell out here!!!!! And you! Don't move!" Lady opened the door. "What is it?" Lady said wiping her eyes. When Lady was fully awake, she looked at the woman. "Huh?!" she shouted. "Hello", the woman said. "I bet you're wondering how I got in here", she said. "No, I was wondering if I was going to fight werewolves in the future! Of course I wanna know why the hell you're in here!!!" Dante shouted. "Dante, calm down", Lady said. "Calm down?! She was staring at my face like she was gonna bite off my nose!" Dante shouted. The woman was beginning to get sad. "Dante, you're making her feel bad", Lady said. The woman walked around the table and stood in front of them. Dante looked a bit and was amused at how she looked. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing short shorts that were just barely covering. She also had nice long legs. She was also a nice size for a girl her age.

_'Hey...she's actually not that bad. She's actually pretty cute. A hot piece like that and I spaz out. Nice going you moron'_

"I'm Mary", Lady said. "This rude idiot is Dante". "I'm Kristy", the woman said. "Sit down", Lady said. Lady began talking to Kristy. "So what are you doing here?" Lady asked. "I just came by to see him...", Kristy said hesitantly.

"Him?"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you".

"Why? I don't even know you. What could you possible want with me? What feelings could you have towards me? What could you say to explain this situation?" Dante asked.

"I love you", Kristy said immediately.

"Oh that's just great", Dante said throwing his hands in the air. "Now Kristy, how in the world could you have found Dante?" Lady asked trying to hold in her laughter. "I just saw him one day. I was walking down this street and he was sitting in that chair. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's my definition of Heaven". Kristy said. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA!!!! Time out lady! You're telling me you're in love with me because you just saw me!?" Dante asked. "Dante, don't be so loud", Lady said. "Well excuse me Lady. Its not everyday you find out someone's in love with you!" Dante shouted again. Dante was pacing around the room. "How old are you?" Dante asked. "I'm 18", Kristy replied. "Ha! There you go. I'm 19. I'm too old for you. Buh-bye now!" Dante said waving his hands towards the door. "Dante!" Lady yelled. Kristy began tearing up. "It's alright...I just wanted to see him. I got that", Kristy said. She ran out of the shop. "Don't you have an ounce of decency in you?" Lady asked. "Did you not see me show her out ?" Dante asked. Dante walked back to his chair. Lady walked to the window to look where Kristy went. Lady noticed she was holding one of the scythes that the Hell Spawn left. Kristy held it to her neck. "Dante! She has one of the Hell Spawn's scythes!" Lady shouted. Dante jumped out of his chair and ran out of the shop. "What the hell are you doing?!" Dante shouted. He jumped towards her knocking the weapon out of the way. He tripped Kristy as well, but he caught her by holding her waist and her hands. Kristy was a bit startled, but then she loosened up.

_'It's just like I dreamed! Darling's holding me!'_

_'Added fuel to the fire. Good job you stupid moron'_

Kristy was smiling greatly and Dante had an awkward look. It was only seconds, but it felt like eternity to Kristy _and _Dante. Dante stood her back up."Just what the hell were you doing?" Dante asked. "I'm sorry. I truly love you. I've never felt like this for anyone before. When you yelled at me, I felt like I didn't need to live. But then you came and stopped me. And you made my dream come true", Kristy said.

_'Congrats you stupid moron'_

"Listen. You don't know me. From what I understand about relationships, you have to know the person before you declare your freakish obsession with them. You never did that. Therefore, we aren't anything. Got that?" Dante said. Kristy hugged Dante. "Damn! 'ey! 'ey! Get off! I can't breathe!" Dante said. Lady was watching through the window. She was amused that Dante was acting like a regular human around this girl. "Your attitude makes you so adorable!" she said. _'This is getting scarier than some of the demons we kill'_. "Listen, I have no idea why you are in so much love over me. You just don't know me. If you did, you wouldn't want to be around me anymore", Dante said. "Yes I would", she replied. "Oh c'mon!! Don't you wonder why there's a bloody scythe laying in the street? Why this whole area is in ruins?" "We were told it was an earthquake", Kristy said. Dante stared at her blankly. "I give up", Dante said walking back to the shop. "Wait!" Kristy said. Dante shut the door in front of her. "Just let her in Dante", Lady said. "Oh please. She may be a hot babe and all, but she's crazier than your dad. And in case you haven't noticed, there's a psychotic demon on the loose!!!! How is she going to handle that I'm half-demon!" Dante asked. "Open the door and find out", Lady said. "Gah!!" Dante shouted. He walked towards the door and before he could reach the doorknob, it opened again smacking him clear in the face.

"I heard your footsteps Darling, I mean Dante". "Darling?!" thought Dante. "Darling?" thought Lady. "This is getting more interesting". Kristy noticed that Dante was standing rubbing his head. Kristy rushed to his side. "Did I accidently hit you? I'm sorry!" she cried. She grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. Lady and Dante were surpised. Dante decided to let this go and see where it would take him. "Are you alright?" Kristy asked. "I'm a bit dizzy", Dante said softly.

_'No way. He's acting again? Come on. Even this girl can't fall for it'_

Kristy pressed Dante up against her hugging him tightly. "I'm alright now. You can let me go", Dante said. "Listen to me Kristy, you can't be around. Things happen here. Things you're not meant to see. Things that will haunt you forev--" Sand began forming around the shop. Dante jumped to grab his guns and his sword. He dashed into Lady's room and threw her her weapons. "Guard Kristy", Dante ordered. The Hell Spawn came towads Dante and everyone else. "What are they?!! Dante help!" Kristy shouted. "Stay calm", Dante said. Dante fired a shot directly in the face of one Hell Spawn and kicked it forward into the wall. He ran towrds it and impaled it with Rebellion. Lady was firing her guns as well. "Get down!" Lady ordered. Kristy ducked down. A Hell Spawn jumped above Lady. Its weapon was inches from Lady's face. Suddenly, Dante came out of no where with a flying kick that kocked it out the window. "Whoo! This is gettin' crazy. Bring some more!" Dante flicked his nose with his pinky and kicked another Hell Spawn in the face knocking it back. Kristy looked up and saw Dante killing these monsters. "Go Dante!!" she shouted.

Dante knocked one on the floor. He jumped on it and began sliding around the floor shooting other demons. He slid towards Kristy and leaped above her head and turned upside down. He brushed by Kristy and made a kissing sound towards her. Kristy never felt happier and it didn't matter that she was in this situation. Dante took out Rebellion and began cutting the Hell Spawn apart. He cut off one's head and then began playing some soccer. He kicked it to another Hell Spawn so hard that the head came back. Dante then picked it up with his foot and sent it behind his head. He did a backflip and kicked it to a Hell Spawn behind Lady. Dante ran towards two Hell Spawn and kicked them both towards the ceiling fan shredding them. He grabbed the last one and snapped its neck.

"Alright boys and girls. It's safe", Dante said. Kristy jumped up and immediately hugged Dante. "That was amazing!! How did you do that?!" Kristy asked anxiously."You mean you weren't afriad?" Dante asked. "Of course not. You're here and you would protect me", Kristy said. "Let's just tell her", Lady said. Dante and Lady sat her down and began telling her everything. Kristy learned about demons, Cepheus, Dante's history, and Lady's history. "So you're really not human?" Kristy asked. "Not fully human. I still have human blood", Dante said. "Prove it", she said. "Oh yeah, like regular humans could ride around a demon's body and flip upside down", Dante said. "Listen Kristy," Lady said, "As long as you're here, you're just another liability. You could be killed by Cepheus and we can't allow that to happen". Lady said. "But I won't get killed! Dante will protect me! Right Darling?" Kristy said. "Stop calling me that. I'm not your anything. Just leave. Forget everyhing you saw. Forget everything that happened today. You're better off not knowing", Dante said. "But I want to stay with you", Kristy said. "I'm willing to give myself to you. Please Dante", she begged.

_'Damn. Talk about desperate. I didn't know I was this good-looking'_

"Dante...", Lady said. Lady could tell Dante was about to let her stay. "But what about your family?" Dante asked. "I don't have a family. You two are all I have", Kristy said.

_'She must be lying. Dante couldn't fall for this'_

"You could stay", Dante said. Lady's mouth dropped. "Yay!!" Kristy said running to Dante hugging him. "But there are rules", Dante said. "Name them!" Kristy said. "1. No hugging. 2. No more calling me your anything. 3. No stalker-ish looks. 4. Be normal", Dante said. "Dante. You can't be serious. Where is she going to sleep?" Lady said. "Good news Lady. That couch in that room has a bed in it. You two will be roommates", Dante said chuckling. "This is great! I get to stay with you Dante!"

_'Damn. What are the consequences of what I've just done?'_


	2. Light Through Darkness

The day was rough. Dante had to deal with a woman who was in love with him. Dante had never experienced something like this before. After learning she had no family, he invited her to stay with him in the shop.

_'Ah. Damn sun. I need some curtains. Like I can afford them'_

Dante rolled over on the table. The chair was getting uncomfortable so he slept on the table.At this point, Dante was half awake and half asleep. He felt someone near him, but he let it go because he was still tired. Dante felt himself drooling. He smacked his lips a few times and then felt someone wipe them. Now Dante was fully awake. He opened his eyes and saw Kristy sleeping right next to him holding him. The scream that followed was immense.

Cepheus's hideout was over 50 miles from Dante's shop. However...

"Kagu!!" Cepheus yelled. Kagu rushed to his master's throne. "What is it sir?" Kagu asked. "Did you hear that? It sounded like...screaming. I must be getting old for my age. You are dismissed".

Dante was now standing and Kristy was sitting on the table. Lady rushed out of her room. "What's going on?" Lady shouted. "I thought I told you rules you had to follow Kristy", Dante said. Kristy jumped off the table. "I'm sorry Dante. It's just that I saw you without your shirt and you were moving your arms like you needed someone to hold. I thought I would just comfort you", Kristy said softly. Lady chuckled. "Someone to hold? I thought you were a badass demon hunter Dante". Dante began turning red. For the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. "Well...you see..hey wait. What do you mean you saw me without my shirt?" Dante asked. Kristy giggled and had a bubbly expression on her face. "Well Dante, its no secret that you're a well built man. I'm sure that even Mary looked at you once or twice". Lady's eyes grew big. Dante smirked and slowly turned his head towards Lady. "Oh is that right _Mary_? Can't resist my manliness?" Dante puffed out his chest and walked towards Lady. Lady herself turned red. "I'm going back to sleep", Lady said. "Bye!" Kristy said happily.

She looked back at Dante and noticed he was going outside. "Oh. Dante wait!" Kristy shouted. Dante looked back. "What are you doing?" Dante asked. "I'm bringing you your jacket. You can't just walk around without a shirt. Though I wouldn't mind at all..." Dante turned around and looked at her. "Remember those four magical rules?" Dante asked. "I'm really sorry Dante. I can't help it. I'm just crazy for you". "You're breaking rules Kristy. Everytime you break a rule, I'm going to ignore you more." Dante said. Kristy squealed in shock. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! How many rules have I broken?" Kristy asked in anticipation. Dante pretended to count on his fingers. "Well I could say all four, but it's more like 120,791 times."

Back at Cepheus's hideout, Kagu was sitting twirling his gun. Two men approached him. "Look at you, brother. How can you appreciate these human materials?" Kagu lifted his gun and in flash shot the man in the shoulder. The man dug into the wound and pulled the bullet out. He dropped it to the floor. "Fine. Do as you please", the man said walking off with the other. "Kagu..." Cepheus called. Kagu jumped up and ran to the throne.

"Yes sir?"

"Why do you not speak to others besides me?"

"My voice does not need to be used on those lower than myself. I need to reserve it for those worthy of my thoughts".

"They are your brothers. I have an assigment for you Kagu".

"Sir?"

"Interact with your brothers. They are your only family after all."

"As you wish".

Kagu bowed and walked off. Cepheus scratched his head. "Patience Cepheus. Your plans will come to fruition and Sparda will be pleased".

Dante was walking towards the bathroom. He was about to reach for the doorknob. "Dante wait!" Kristy shouted. _'God damn it. I'm getting rid of doorknobs tomorrow'_. "Yes?" Dante answered. "Please Dante. Can't I just talk with you? Like a conversation so I _can _get to know you better". Dante still had his back turned to her. "15 minutes. I'm going to be in the shower. Promise you're not going to spy on me alright?" "I promise!"

Lady walked out of her room. "Hello Kristy", she said. "Hi Mary", Kristy replied. "Hey Mary, can I ask you something?" "Sure. What?" Lady asked. "Why are you staying with Dante? Don't you have a home? Or was I right and you're only staying to look at him?" Lady shrugged it off. "No, I'm here to help him with that demon we told you about," Lady answered. "But aren't there any other hunters you could've stayed with?" Lady closed her eyes and quickly remembered the events that involved her father and Vergil. "No. Dante is the only other hunter I know".

Fifteen minutes later, Kristy heard the shower turn off. She jumped and banged on the door. "Dante! Dante!" Dante opened the door and looked at Kristy. He was only wearing his pants. Kristy never felt happier than she did this moment. She got to see the man she loved again, but this time he was wet from water.

_'Darling looks so adorable! His hair, his chest, his face! I could just hug him now'_

_'Think Dante. Shower. You. Wet. Psychotic girl who loves everything you do. Nice going'_

Dante walked and sat in his chair. Kristy jumped and sat on the table in front of Dante. "So you wanted to talk. So talk", Dante said. "Don't you want Mary to join us?" Kristy asked. "Alright fine. _Maaaaaaaary!!! _Wanna come join our conversation?" There was no answer. "Guess that's a no. What a rude person", Dante said. "So Dante...", Kristy began. "Tell you what. If I let you say whatever's on your mind for this entire conversation, will you act like a civilized human for the next week?" Dante asked. "Deal!" Kristy shouted excitedly. Dante let out a huge sigh. "How did your mom and dad make such a sexy man Darling?" "Oh boy. Do you really want me to answer that?" Dante asked. "Of course!" "I don't know what my father looked like. I do know what my mother looks like though. Have NO idea how a blonde could make a boy like me. Next?" There was a period of silence. Dante looked up and noticed Kristy was looking down. "Why are you so cruel to me?" Kristy asked in a soft depressed voice. For the first time in his life, Dante felt bad for someone. "I guess...I don't know. I love trash talking. It's great to get others angry. Makes them lose focus and I get my job done quicker. I guess it doesn't apply to every situation".

Kristy got off the table and walked towards Dante. She put his hand on his shoulder. Dante didn't mind. She slowly slumped down and looked at Dante directly. She came closer and closer. "No.." Dante whispered. "It's ok Dante. You can stop acting tough. You can stop just this once...for me". Kristy leaned in closer.

Suddenly there was a crash from behind them. Dante made a complete 180 and acted like nothing happened. "Alright conversation's over. Now keep your promise", Dante said. "I promise..." Kristy said softly. Dante went into the room where the crash happened. "What the hell did you do Lady? My shop's crappy enough already!" Lady was on the ground and there was glass and pieces of the wall everywhere. "It's them", Lady said. Dante and Lady heard a laugh in the distance. Dante ran outside and grabbed his weapons. "Stay here with Mary alright?" Dante said to Kristy. "Alright".

Dante ran outside and saw Cepheus. "You again? You know, crazy villains don't just go walking out by themselves. They're usually in castles with guards", Dante said. "My apologies for not keeping tradition Dante. I come here with no intentions on killing you or the two girls. I came here merely to ta--". Dante didn't care and fired off four rounds into Cepheus's face. "I don't do talking well", Dante said. Dante ran towards Cepheus. "Big mistake Dante!!" Cepheus shouted. Three men jumped out from behind Cepheus. All had silver hair and bore a resemblence to Dante. "What the hell?" Dante said. The three men landed in front of Cepheus. "I believe you've met Kagu Ciamct. You have yet to meet his twin brothers Talis and Kylin. They are known as The Silver Brothers". "Triplets? Heh, you guys are already ugly. I'd hate to see what your mom looks like", Dante joked. Talis's hair was all spiked off to the side. Dante thought it looked like a massive wind just blew through and made his hair stick out. Kylin had his hair down to his waist. Each brother was dressed in a black leather suit. "Tough talk", Kylin said boldly, "But you are in no position to be talking tough". "Well, I wouldn't want to be in any position with any of you. How about I just kill you all so I can get on with my life?" The Silver Brothers looked at Cepheus just anxious to let them go at Dante.

"Have fun you three".

The Brothers leaped towards Dante. Kagu drew out his twin pistols and fired 10 shots at Dante. Dante leaped towards them aiming particularly at Kagu. Kagu leaped out of the way and pulled out his sword. Kagu had a sword that looked like a regular katana. Dante thought Rebellion would crush it. Dante clashed with Kagu. Talis and Kylin leaped into the air with their weapons. They were about to swipe at Dante. Kagu swung his sword towards Dante's face, but Dante blocked it. He grabbed Kagu's hands and threw him above his head in the path of Kylin and Talis. The two brothers barely managed to manuever their weapons away from their youngest brother. Dante turned around to look at the brothers. Kagu swung his sword around and then another blade extended out of the handle. It was now a double-sided weapon. "Whoo! That's rockin'", Dante said. Dante noticed Talis's weapon of gauntlets. He then noticed Kylin's weapon of steel nunchacku. "Whoo! I wish I had toys like those", Dante said pondering. "Oh wait. I do". Dante whipped out of his coat Cerberus and Beowulf. He threw the gauntlets and Cerberus into the air and slipped his feet and hands through them, landed on the ground, and caught Cerberus. Dante began swinging the nunchaku around wildly screaming in joy. Above his head, throw his legs, around an arm, around a foot, even around his head, Dante was enjoying every bit. He then held them by his side to let Beowulf shine. He then waved at them to come. "Bring it on boys".

Back at Devil May Cry, Lady had her guns in hand prepared for anything to come through the door or anywhere else. Kristy was close behind. "Hey Mary?" Kristy asked hesitantly. "Yes?" Lady answered. "How can demons be killed by guns? It doesn't make sense." Kristy said. "Be grateful it doesn't make sense. If guns didn't kill them, we would proabably be all dead now". Kristy looked out the window. "How do you think Dante is doing?" Kristy asked. Lady looked at the girl. "You're really in love with him aren't you?" Lady asked. Kristy just nodded. "Listen, I saw your little move on Dante. I never knew Dante had that type of side. He was always just a loud-mouthed hunter. I never saw him show that type of kindness and compassion before". Lady said. Kristy was surpirsed. "Really?" Kristy asked skeptically. "Really. You actually might get through to the man you dream of".

Kagu swung his weapon at Dante, but was deflected by the gauntlets. Kylin whipped his nunchaku wildly at Dante, but Dante countered by doing the same. Each warrior used rather fancy moves to confuse one another. Dante swung it around his neck and then under his leg to attack Kylin's knees. Kylin swung his nunchaku in a circle around his legs to deflect Dante. Kylin jumped off to the side and Talis jumped in. Dante put away Cerberus and swiped his nose. The two clashed in hand to hand combat. Each were punching hard and quickly. Each punch made its own sound and added to the sound of the gauntlets clashing. It soon became evident that Dante was less superior to Talis and his combat. Dante came out swinging faster and harder. "Good! Faster moves? Come on! You're not hitting me!" taunted Talis. Dante air hiked and kicked straight down. Talis leaped out of the way and Kagu came down with Kylin and their weapons aiming for Dante's head. Dante jumped out of the way in time. "Damn it. Missed".

"That's enough men!" Cepheus called. The Silver Brothers put their weapons away and disappeared into the shadows. Dante turned around looking for them. He turned around again and Cepheus was gone as well.

Dante was greeted highly when he returned to Devil May Cry. "Are you ok Dante?" Kristy asked. "I'm fine", he said walking past Kristy. Lady was looking at Dante and trying to figure out his emotions.

_'So he still feels the emotions of when Kristy tried to kiss him. He's trying to cover it up'_

"Dante, what happened?" Lady asked. "What happened between us is none of your business Lady," Dante replied quickly and angrily. "No, I mean between you and Cepheus". "Oh. Well, it turns out that our little mute boy has two twin brothers. We got into a little rumble and then Cepheus called them off. Pretty exciting huh?" Dante said. Kristy began walking towards Dante. Without warning, Dante screamed at her. "Remember your promise Goddamn it!! Stay away!" Dante shouted. Kristy slowly approached him. "Dante..." she said reaching for his shoulder. "I said stay away", Dante said. "Please...", Kristy said back. "I said STAY AWAAAAAAY!!!!" Dante yelled Devil Triggering. He was only Devil Triggered for a brief moment, but in that moment, he conveyed his true self to Kristy. Lady was shocked in every way. Kristy however, still approached Dante. Kristy touched Dante once again. She bent down to look at Dante and noticed tears dropping down his face. She moved his face towards hers. Closer...and closer...

Yards away from Devil May Cry, Kagu was watching what was happening. "Hmph. So he does have the blood of his father in his veins. That woman...there's something odd about her. I can't put my finger on it". "I can", Cepheus said coming out of the shadows. Kagu bowed down. "That woman may very well be the reincarnation of the woman we left Dante to".


End file.
